Par hasard
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [UA] Tony n'a qu'une idée en tête, obtenir la garde de son frère et partir avec lui loin d'ici. Sauf qu'Azel Millan n'est pas prêt à lui abandonner Tim et la situation confortable obtenue si facilement à la mort des McGee. La liberté des deux frères est encore loin. De la cuisine du manoir au bal de l'année, la vie leur réserve pas mal de surprises !
1. Deux frères

**Titre : **Par hasard

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** En cours

**Série : **NCIS

**Saison : **Univers alternatif !

**Résumé :** Tony n'a qu'une idée en tête, obtenir la garde de son frère et partir avec lui loin d'ici. Sauf qu'Azel Millan n'est pas prêt à lui abandonner Tim et la situation confortable obtenue si facilement à la mort des McGee. La liberté des deux frères est encore loin et le chemin pour s'y rendre atypique ! De la cuisine du manoir au bal de l'année, la vie leur réserve pas mal de surprises !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **À l'origine, ça devait simplement être une fic McNozzo. Mais un certain conte est passé par là (vous le reconnaîtrez vite) et l'UA d'origine s'est totalement transformé ! Pas de magie ou de choses de ce genre, soyons clairs on reste dans le monde qu'on connaît avec tous les personnages de série. Mais l'intrigue est loin des crimes du NCIS et les personnages dans des rôles pas forcément habituels. Le plus simple pour comprendre, c'est de lire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Par hasard<br>**

.

_Ce que nous appelons le hasard n'est que la cause ignorée d'un effet connu._

Voltaire

.

_Il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des rendez-vous._

Paul Éluard

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1 – Deux frères  
><strong>

.

Tony détestait sa vie. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie.

Il rattrapa le chiffon sur le point de tomber du lustre avec un juron. son autre main s'accrochait tant bien que mal à l'échelle qu'il avait installé pour l'atteindre et nettoyer les dizaines d'ampoules suspendues dans les airs. Son équilibre était précaire, mais il savait pouvoir se pencher encore sans risquer de tomber. Il avait l'habitude.

Tony s'était toujours féliciter de ne pas avoir le vertige, sans quoi il n'aurait pas survécu une journée au manoir. Il n'avait pas non plus peur des petits espaces, des rongeurs, des insectes ou des reptiles. Il n'était pas allergique à la poussière et aux produits d'entretien. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter les habitants de la demeure.

- Encore dix ans à tirer, soupira-t-il avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Il termina le nettoyage en vitesse. _I__l_ rentrait. Tony savait qu'il devait avoir fait disparaître le chiffon, l'échelle et sa personne avant qu'il entre. S'il le détestait, _il_ le lui rendait bien.

Azel Millan n'aimait pas grand chose au monde, à part peut-être sa famille et lui-même. Et encore, il voyait large.

- Tony ! s'exclama la gouvernante d'une soixantaine d'années qui pénétra dans la pièce. Tu devrais déjà être parti !

- C'est bon, Suz', j'ai fini.

- Monsieur est là avec Harry Parrish !

- Les Castafiore sont rentrées ?

- Elles sont avec madame en ville.

- Et Burdy ?

- Avec ses amis sans doute. Tu as tout ? File maintenant !

- J'y vais. Hé, Suz' ! Est-ce-que...

- Il t'attend à la cuisine. Dépêche-toi !

Tony obéit, la porte d'entrée faisait déjà tinter le carillon. Il emprunta les voies secondaires, alla ranger ses outils et courut à la cuisine.

- TONY !

Le cri ne le fit pas sursauter à l'inverse d'Ada en train de remplir la bouilloire. L'eau coula sur le métal, aspergea son tablier blanc.

- Timothy ! reprocha-t-elle.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendait pas. Il se précipitait vers l'arrivant.

- Salut, Timmy, dit Tony en le réceptionnant dans ses bras. Alors, ça a été l'école ?

- J'ai eu un A à mon devoir d'anglais !

- Un A ? Waouh, mais c'est super ! Pour la peine... hmm, que dirais-tu de tartines à la confiture et d'un grand verre de lait ?

- À la cabane ?

- À la cabane.

L'enfant hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Alors on fait comme ça, petit frère. Ada ?

- Attrape ce qui te faut, mais déguerpissez de ma cuisine. J'ai le thé à préparer pour monsieur et le dîner à faire. D'ailleurs...

- Je serais à l'heure pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il reposa le garçon à terre et s'empara d'un panier posé dans un angle. À peine était-il rempli que son frère l'entraînait dehors avec toute la force de ses huit ans.

.

Tony regardait son frère dévorer son goûter d'un œil, l'autre sur le devoir qu'il avait rapporté. Toutes les réponses étaient justes, pratiquement aucune faute d'orthographe à déplorer. Tim était le premier de sa classe et il ne doutait pas qu'il le resterait dans les années à venir.

Il tenait énormément de leur mère, autant pour le physique que le caractère. Il avait quelques traits de son père aussi, mais il était plus Paddington que McGee. Pour sa part, Tony était le portrait craché de son père au même âge, un DiNozzo pur et dur. C'était là qu'il se rendait compte de la véritable différence entre eux, de n'être que des demi-frères, le physique. C'était un point négligeable selon lui. Tim était son frère, voilà tout.

Il le vit sourire entre deux bouchées de pain. La confiture lui faisait un grand sourire en s'étalant sur ses joues. Il était adorable comme ça.

- T'as pas faim ?

- J'en ai mangé une, Timmy.

- Juste une ?

- Je n'ai plus faim.

Il mentait bien sûr. Il avait toujours faim. Ce rat de Ted suivait à la lettre les ordres d'Azel Millan. Les portions de nourriture par jour étaient définies. Il vérifiait tous les matins et tous les soirs qu'Ada n'avait pas triché. Tony n'était pas fou, il se pliait aux ordres ou les conséquences auraient été terribles. Il le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté.

Sa ration quotidienne allait pour moitié dans celle de Timothy. Il pouvait se priver, pas l'enfant. Ça ne le gênait pas, depuis le temps il avait l'habitude. Azel savait, il avait donné ses ordres pour que ça se passe comme ça.

Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'atteignait plus Tony. Il avait trouvé un boulot où la maigre paye était compensée par le repas offert aux employés. Il pouvait avoir faim dans la journée, le soir il se rattrapait.

Son regard s'égara sur les frondaisons du chêne où ils étaient installés. La cabane, petite plateforme entre les énormes branches de l'arbre, était le seul havre de paix qu'il connaissait. Ça faisait du bien d'être là.

- Fini ! déclara fièrement Tim en montrant ses mains vides.

- Avale ce qui te reste dans la bouche avant de parler et viens là que j'essuie tes moustaches.

L'enfant s'exécuta docilement, restant immobile quand le mouchoir enleva la confiture de son visage.

- Tu as bu ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Tu as des devoirs pour demain ?

- Non.

- Tim...

- Pff, juste un tout petit.

- Que tu vas faire sans tarder. Viens, il faut que j'aide Ada. Tu feras ça là-bas.

Le garçon frissonna. Il n'aimait pas le manoir. La cuisine était un des rares lieux où il se sentait bien, mais il y avait toujours le risque que Ted passe. L'homme le terrifiait.

- Hé, Timmy ! Je suis là ! Il ne te fera rien.

Tim le savait, il ne risquait rien avec son frère. Tony le protégeait toujours, il l'avait promis après tout. Mais qui le protégeait lui ?

- Tony ?

- Oui.

- T'as dit qu'on partirait un jour.

- Quand tu seras grand.

- C'est loin.

- Je sais. Mais bientôt ce sera les vacances. Ils partiront.

- Oui.

Sa voix était basse, son esprit ailleurs. Tony l'aida à descendre de leur perchoir sans tenter de l'en tirer. Mais une fois au sol...

- Tu as quoi à faire pour l'école ?

- Des exercices de géographie.

- Je t'aiderai. Et si tu fais ça bien...

Il avait un ton malicieux que Tim connaissait bien. Il redressa brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec espoir.

- J'ai récupéré quelques pièces pour ton ordi.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai, celles qui te manquaient, j'ai bien vérifié.

- Géant !

- Mais avant, devoirs.

Tim courrait déjà vers le manoir, pressé de terminer les exercices pour avoir son cadeau. Voilà des semaines qu'il les réclamait. Tony sourit pour la première fois de la journée. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, sa vie n'aurait pas eu de saveur.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous plaît ? <strong>Tentés par la** suite ?** Un** avis ?** Dites-moi tout !

**Ce premier chapitre** est plus un prologue qu'autre chose. **Dans le prochain,** on retrouvera les **deux frères plus âgés** et leur situation (un peu) meilleure qu'à cette époque. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de découvrir deux personnages dans un rôle loin du NCIS. ^^


	2. Les souvenirs d'un romantique

**Bond dans le temps de sept ans aujourd'hui ! **Tim est donc ado et Tony adulte. Vous allez découvrir trois nouveaux personnages dont deux en direct de l'agence. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un petit peu plus sur l'Italien et ce qui lui est arrivé depuis la dernière fois.**  
><strong>

**Merci à vous pour les avis ! **...** Anonym : **Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Les revieweurs fidèles, même quand ils disparaissent un certain temps, on ne les oublie pas ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! ... **Oce : **Si le McNozzo n'existait pas, que ce serait NCIS, je vous le demande ! Tu veux un doudou à leur effigie ? **Arrylinda :** Tiens une tête que je connais ! Contente de te retrouver ici. :) ... **Erec**,** honoka fumi** : Merci pour les mises en alerte ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Les souvenirs d'un romantique<strong>

.

- Dites, les gars, je vous paye à rêvasser ? demanda la voix dure de Tom Morrow à ses trois salariés installés autour d'un pack de bières sur le sol bétonné du garage.

- Tu nous payes ? rétorqua du tac au tac Stan Burley bouteille à la main. Première nouvelle !

Le patron coula un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé vers son employé. Les répliques de ce genre, il en entendait mille fois par jour. Elles ne l'atteignaient plus. Les trois larrons qu'il avait sous les yeux en avaient fait un sport national depuis le premier jour de Tony chez eux.

Le plus jeune employé du garage était adossé contre la roue d'un 4X4 qui leur avait été livré deux jours plus tôt. Les réparations étaient terminées et le véhicule attendait que son propriétaire vienne le récupérer. Tony bossait avec eux depuis sa majorité, soit six années à l'entendre, lui et les autres, se lancer des vannes toute la journée.

Le dernier des trois compères se retenait tant bien que mal d'ajouter quelque chose à la remarque de Stan. Thomas Sullivan Magnum n'était pourtant pas le dernier à jouer au petit jeu de la phrase qui allait emmerder le patron. Mais la journée avait été chargée et il voulait bien abandonner la partie pour cette fois.

Stan fit un rapide résumé de leur travail du jour tout en tendant une bière à Tom Morrow. Tony en profita pour lui céder sa place contre la roue.

- Faut que j'y aille. On se voit lundi.

C'est à peine s'ils eurent le temps de le saluer. Il quittait déjà le garage l'air taciturne, sac sur l'épaule. Morrow chercha du regard des réponses auprès des autres.

- T'en fais pas pour le gamin, le rassura aussitôt Magnum. Tout va bien.

- Millan n'a pas...

- Non. L'affaire suit son cours. À ce rythme, il devrait bientôt avoir la garde de son frangin.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Elle, lâcha Burley sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Elle ? Tu veux dire _la_ fille ?

- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dont le gamin a été amoureux ? Je sais qu'il sort souvent avec des filles, mais c'est pas comparable.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit comme ça à cause d'elle ?

- Ça fait pile sept ans.

- Oh !

C'était donc ça. Tom porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il comprenait mieux le silence quasi continu du gamin aujourd'hui.

Tony n'était pas du genre à se confier. En fait, ni lui ni les autres ne pouvaient vraiment dire qu'ils le connaissaient par cœur. Il doutait même que quelqu'un puisse affirmer une telle chose dans ce monde. Depuis la mort de John McGee et de sa femme, respectivement son beau-père et sa mère, Tony était renfermé. Il jouait les extravertis mais, au fond, ce qu'il donnait à voir n'était qu'un masque qu'il avait endossé.

Il n'avait pas été brisé par la mort du couple, pas plus que par la mort de son propre père quelques années auparavant. Ni la maladie qui avait emporté Anthony DiNozzo Senior, ni l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie aux McGee ne l'avaient atteint jusqu'à le couper du monde. Il n'en avait pas été loin pourtant. C'est ce qu'ils avaient compris quand il avait évoqué à demi-mots ces périodes de sa vie. Mais il y avait Timothy.

Son frère était la raison d'être de sa vie. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il parlait de lui pour le comprendre. C'était _son_ Tim, celui sans qui la situation ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Tony vivait pour son frère. Il restait au manoir pour lui. Avait un boulot pour lui. Ne montrait jamais qu'il allait mal pour lui. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Tim passait toujours en premier.

C'était pour cette raison que Tony en avait demandé la garde. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de le faire. Il lui fallait une situation solide pour l'obtenir et Azel Millan était déterminé à l'en priver par tous les moyens. Perdre l'autorité légale sur Timothy que lui avait confié ses vieux amis, c'était perdre aussi un énorme capital. Azel Millan ne comptait pas se laisser dépouiller aussi facilement.

Ça dépassait Tom que les McGee aient confié leurs enfants à ce requin des affaires. Il présumait que l'homme avait dû jouer incroyablement bien la comédie pour obtenir une telle place. À la mort de ses soi-disant amis, il n'avait plus été de même. La réalité avait repris ses droits. Tony et Tim s'étaient retrouvés cantonnés dans une chambre sous les toits de leur propre maison et les Millan avaient investi les lieux.

Sans sang bouillait quand il pensait à la situation des deux frères. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Azel était un homme puissant. Pour avoir tenté de s'opposer à lui, plus d'un y avait perdu ce qu'il possédait. Tony lui-même avait failli perdre Tim. Il faisait profil bas depuis et misait sur la patience pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : son frère et une vie loin des Millan.

- Vous l'avez rencontrée ? questionna Stan.

Tom reprit pied sur terre un instant pour fournir une réponse négative, à l'instar de Magnum. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas rencontrée. Personne ne l'avait fait. Mais il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était la mystérieuse fille qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Tony.

C'était arrivé avant qu'il bosse au garage. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour reconstituer toute l'histoire, il leur en manquait d'ailleurs des morceaux, mais ils avaient une bonne idée des événements d'il y a sept ans.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un centre commercial. Enfin, rencontrés n'était pas le terme approprié. Pour être exact, ils s'étaient percutés. Lui voulait échapper à son faux-jeton de « demi-frère » et ses amis, elle tentait de fuir un dragueur assidu.

Il imaginait bien la scène du choc, les deux jeunes gens tombant au sol au milieu des passants, leurs regards qui se croisaient... son côté romantique ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'image. Sourire qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître au plus vite. Il était le patron d'un garage, pas un type fleur-bleue. Ses employés n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il était celui qui aimait les comédies romantiques à la maison et que c'était sa femme qui aimait les films d'horreurs. Sa réputation aurait été ruinée.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la fille. Pour tous, c'était « elle ». Elle n'avait jamais dit son nom au gamin et il ne lui avait jamais dit le sien. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça rendait leur histoire encore plus belle.

Après leur rencontre musclée, ils s'étaient relevés en vitesse, prêts à repartir dans leur course. Tony avait dit qu'il entendait Burdy hurler après lui en usant de termes joliment fleuris. Tout le centre commercial avait dû en profiter. Il n'était pas le seul qu'on cherchait, un regard pour la fille les avait mis d'accord. Ils s'étaient élancés ensemble dans une autre direction.

Leurs poursuivants semés, ils s'étaient séparés. Pour se promettre de se retrouver le soir autour d'une pizza du resto italien du coin. Les jours suivants avaient dû les voir sur un petit nuage.

Tony n'avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient saisi que leurs rencontres s'étaient multipliées. Au fil des jours, ils étaient tombés amoureux, comme bien d'autres avant comme après eux. Tom aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait Tony à ce moment là. Ses yeux devaient alors s'illuminer constamment plutôt que dans les seuls moments où il pensait à Timothy. Le gamin devait être heureux. Il aurait voulu voir ça.

Personne dans son entourage n'avait manqué la séparation de Tony et de sa belle, il y a sept ans aujourd'hui. Jenny, la nièce d'Ada le leur avait raconté, son amie Paula l'avait confirmé, après _son_ départ, c'était un fantôme. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Tim.

La belle n'habitait pas la ville. En fait, elle n'habitait pas le pays. Sa présence ici n'était que temporaire. Tony le savait, mais ça n'avait pas empêché la douleur d'être là quand elle était partie. Tom n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle devait être mais ça ne devait pas être terrible non plus. De ce que chacun avait compris, ce n'était pas un premier amour pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était _le grand amour_. Enfin, Tom voyait les choses comme ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver la bonne personne. Il connaissait bon nombre de couple qui s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et qui, vingt ou quarante ans plus tard, étaient amoureux comme au premier jour. Il en était sûr, entre elle et lui, ça avait dû être l'évidence. Pas le coup de foudre au premier regard, non, juste l'évidence qui s'était révélée à eux au fil des jours. Il trouvait ça d'autant plus dommage qu'ils se soient perdus.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Morrow romantique, avouez que c'est pas commun !<strong> Surpris de le voir dans un garage avec Stan et Tony ? On les retrouvera plus tard dans l'histoire. Idem pour Paula et Jenny (oui, ce sont bien celles auxquelles vous pensez). Quant à Magnum (le héros de Tony!), le personnage est là à la demande de Washington-Jones. ^^ **Pour la suite**, les McNozzo seront à l'honneur.

**Pour des extraits en avant-première, rendez-vous sur le forum !** C'est pas compliqué, y en a qu'un en français sur NCIS, c'est le premier de la liste et c'est accessible à tout le monde !


	3. Le Voleur et Roméo

**Remerciez Sasha pour cette suite rapide !** Grâce à elle vous allez avoir droit à du** McNozzo aujourd'hui. Mention d'autres personnages **de la série également qui apparaîtront bientôt. **Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore vos reviews<strong>, merci !** DG :** C'est bon, je suis sourde. *prépare le casque anti-bruit pour survivre à la prochaine crise de joie de DG* ... **Jen :** Je ne connais pas bien Morrow, mais je trouve que c'est sympa de le retrouver ici. Pour la belle, tu devrais avoir ta réponse dès le début de ce chapitre. ^^ ... **Sasha :** T'as vu ? J'ai posté ! ... **WJ :** T'as été pompomgirl dans une autre vie ? *avise la tentative de grand écart* Stop ! Je veux pas aller aux urgences ! En plus, le bâtiment III de Bethesda y a que ça de vrai. ... **Oce :** *donne le doudou McNozzo à Oce* Cadeau ! ... **Anonym :** Est-ce-que c'est elle ? Tu vas vite le savoir ! Pour Abby, c'est aujourd'hui aussi. Gibbs, ce sera plus long. Mais il sera là aussi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Le Voleur et Roméo<strong>

.

Tony regagna le manoir à pas lents. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers _elle._

Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas connaître son nom. Mais c'était leur accord. Ils se parlaient de tout sauf de leurs familles. Et dire son nom c'était aussi parler de sa famille.

Au début, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Burdy l'avait traité de voleur, le dragueur l'avait appelée princesse. C'était resté. Parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, parce que ça les faisait rire aussi.

Il l'appelait Princesse, elle l'appelait Voleur. Parfois il lui avait dit mon étoile, elle lui répondait mon amour. Parfois seulement.

Même maintenant, même quand il en voyait d'autres comme ça, il trouvait étrange d'être tombé amoureux. Des sentiments aussi forts, c'était une première. C'était aussi la seule fois où ça lui était arrivé. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Entrer dans la propriété lui permit de mettre ses pensées de côtés. Un peu. Il entra dans la cuisine avec un air plus serein que celui qu'il avait au garage.

Ada était aux fourneaux. Il s'empara d'un tablier avant de lui demander comment l'aider. Au moins, les Millan ne recevaient pas ce soir. Ça ferait moins de travail. Depuis le départ de Ted, tout était moins dur de toute façon. Il faisait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses se passent bien. Son trois quarts temps au garage lui permettait de toujours se consacrer aux tâches au manoir. Un temps plein n'était pas envisageable pour l'instant. Ada et Suz' ne pouvaient pas gérer seules la propriété. Même l'aide régulière de Jenny et Paula n'aurait pas été suffisante. Il gérait les choses mieux qu'elles, il avait aussi l'habitude.

- Tim n'est pas rentré ?

- Pas encore.

- Il est six heures, Ada !

- Ton frère n'est plus un enfant, il a quinze ans. Laisse-le vivre un peu !

- Je veux qu'il soit là avant qu'ils passent à table, c'est tout. Sinon Azel va être infernal.

- Il a toujours été à l'heure. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va changer.

- Tu crois ? Depuis qu'il est au lycée...

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux qu'il passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est normal qu'il ait des amis.

- Même quand un des amis en question est une jolie fille dont il est amoureux ?

- Il n'est pas amoureux.

- Ah oui ?

- Il est raide dingue d'elle !

Ada éclata de rire. Tony s'arma d'un couteau et des légumes à découper. Son regard s'égara un instant sur l'horloge. Si Tim n'était pas là dans une demi-heure, il lui enverrait un message. Il ne leur avait pas acheté des portables pour rien !

- Au fait, Tony, il y a une ampoule à changer sur un des lampadaires extérieur.

- Je m'en occuperai demain. Jenny vient toujours ?

- Comme prévu. Paula sera là aussi.

- Suz' sera contente d'avoir de l'aide. Faire à fond les chambres des Castafiore est une épreuve.

- Il faudra aussi faire la chambre de Trent.

- Burdy a enfin accepté de l'ouvrir ?

- Madame ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

- Ça va être sympa. Il a demandé à ce que je ne m'en occupe pas, je suppose ?

- Suzie s'en chargera.

- J'aiderai les filles à faire les autres alors.

Ada acquiesça. Tony se mit à la tâche. Il n'était pas un excellent cuisinier, mais il savait manier le couteau. Il était devenu maître dans le découpage de légumes, au point de ne pas avoir besoin de regarder ses mains. La lame n'entaillait jamais ses doigts.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Timothy quand ses yeux rencontraient à nouveau l'horloge. À cette heure, Jimmy et Breena avaient dû rentrer chez eux, laissant en tête à tête leurs deux camarades. Connaissant Tim, il n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi ils les avaient laissés seuls. Son frère pouvait être très naïf parfois. Mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait adorable. Même maintenant qu'il était adolescent, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce côté de sa personnalité.

.

Comme Ada l'avait prévu, Timothy franchit les portes de la cuisine une dizaine de minutes après son frère. Un sourire idiot ne quittait pas ses lèvres et son regard semblait fixé le vide plutôt que la pièce et ses occupants.

- Encore dans la lune, commenta Tony à Ada.

- C'est de son âge.

Tony renversa la planche qu'il avait à la main sans répondre. Les dés de légumes chutèrent dans la casserole. Il retourna à la table le regard fixé sur son cadet. Tim s'était assis sur un des tabourets comme un automate. Ses doigts jouaient avec des épluchures, son esprit était ailleurs.

- Tim ?

- …

- Tim ?

- Hmm.

- Abby va bien ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui, oui, elle va bien.

Tony vit Ada retenir un rire. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se pencha par dessus la table et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts sous le nez de l'adolescent.

- La Terre appelle la Lune !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Bon retour parmi nous !

- Retour ? De quoi tu parles ?

- T'es encore plus accro que ce que je pensais.

- Accro ?

- Désespérant. Rassure-moi, tu as plus de conversation quand tu es avec Abby ?

- Je..

- Tu ?

- C'est pas tes affaires !

- Enfin une vraie réaction ! Je commençais à croire qu'on t'avait lobotomisé le cerveau.

- Pff.

- Dis-donc, Roméo, tu comptes revenir complètement sur Terre un jour ou t'es décidé à garder la tête dans les étoiles ?

Tim haussa les épaules. Tony se permit un sourire malicieux qui mit son frère mal à l'aise.

- Elle t'a embrassé ?

- Ça te regarde pas !

- Donc, elle t'a embrassé. Enfin ! Parce que si elle avait dû attendre que tu fasses le premier pas, on y serait encore à Noël.

- Tony !

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

Le rouge colora les joues de l'adolescent à une vitesse fulgurante.

- Je l'ai embrassé aussi, murmura-t-il en réponse à la pique de Tony.

Le jeune homme s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il aimait taquiner son frère, mais il savait où étaient les limites, particulièrement sur ce sujet.

- Tu fais quoi demain ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant du programme de la journée du samedi.

- Je vais chez Abby. On doit avancer sur le logiciel, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

- Entendu. Ce sera le grand ménage de printemps ici, alors restes-y la journée si tu veux.

- Ça ira ?

- Paula et Jenny sont de la partie. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Ils seront là ?

- Non. Azel embarque tout le monde pour le week-end. Ils seront de retour dimanche soir. Deux jours au lac, ça nous fera des vacances.

- J'ai croisé Harry Parrish en rentrant. Il ne les accompagne pas ?

- Pas cette fois. Azel et lui sont en train de préparer une affaire. Avec qui et sur quoi, j'en sais rien. Sinon, comment votre logiciel avance ?

- Super ! Tu verrais ça ! On a réussi à contourner le problème de la compression aujourd'hui !

Et de lui expliquer en détails comment ils s'y étaient pris. Tony écoutait d'une oreille attentive, mais il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Tim était en train de raconter. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir grand chose quand ça touchait l'informatique. Mais il aimait l'entendre lui en parler. C'était un des deux seuls sujets sur lequel Timothy pouvait s'enflammer, le second étant une gothique de son âge au cœur d'or et à l'énergie débordante.

* * *

><p>A<strong>lors cet instant entre les deux frères et le McAbby derrière ?<strong> Même sans son nom, je pense que vous avez tous reconnu qui est la belle de Tony, pas vrai ? Mais avez-vous repéré l'identité du fils d'Azel ?

**Au prochain chapitre :** Tony, Paula et Jenny ont du ménage à faire !


	4. Une souris et une soirée

**Puisque c'est tellement demandé, voilà la suite !  
><strong>

J'ai oublié de le signaler, donc je le fais maintenant : Azel Millan et sa femme Sheryl, Harry Parrish, Ada et Suzie sont des** personnages inventés**. Tous les autres viennent de la série ! **Vous découvrirez de nouveaux personnages à chaque chapitre**, qu'ils soient seulement mentionnés (comme Breena et Jimmy la dernière fois) ou partie prenante de l'histoire. Donc lisez bien ! ^_^

D'ailleurs, pour l'**identité de la belle**, certains ont trouvé. Par contre, personne n'a repéré comment le** fils d'Azel** était appelé par Ada. Pas grave, vous le saurez dans ce chapitre. **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>DG :<strong> Le McNozzo, y a que ça de vrai. Même qu'il est de retour aujourd'hui ! ... **Sasha** **:** Pas de Delilah comme chérie. Je suis trop McAbby pour ça. ^^ Jeanne qui serait la fameuse fille ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il en est vraiment aujourd'hui ! Oui, il y a aura Kate, mais il va falloir attendre encore pour la voir. ... **WJ :** Je suis fière d'eux aussi. :) ... **Crazy :** *hug très très fort Crazy* Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu sois là ! ... **Anonym :** Le visage rouge de Timmy, une thèse de 300 pages par Anonym ! Lol, j'adore ce genre de réflexion existentielle ! ... **Jen :** Eh non, c'est pas Ari. Le prénom Azel peut tromper et il y a une raison à ce choix. Pour Ari, il sera présent, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. ... **Oce :** De rien pour le doudou, ça me fait plaisir. :) Tony prévenant, tu vas le retrouver aujourd'hui. ... **Eden94 :** Merci pour la mise en alerte, contente que tu suives. A bientôt peut-être en review !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – <strong>**Une souris et une soirée**

.

- Je te jure, Tony, il y avait une souris !

- La grande Paula Cassidy a peur d'une souris ?

- Non, mais elle m'a surprise.

- Bien sûr.

- DiNozzo, efface tout de suite de ce sourire débile de ton visage ou tu t'en manges une.

- À vos ordres, m'dame !

Paula leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière elle, Jenny éclata de rire. Fier de son effet, Tony ajouta une révérence. Paula rentra dans le jeu et bientôt les trois amis étaient étalés sur la moquette, pris dans un fou rire inextinguible.

- Je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'aider ? gronda la voix de la gouvernante depuis le seuil.

- Désolée, dit Jenny en cherchant son souffle, on va s'y mettre.

- On faisait juste une pause, Suz' ! appuya Tony.

- C'est évident.

Son visage était indulgent. Les voir comme ça tous les trois amenait un peu de soleil dans la maison. Ça la changeait des Millan.

- Tu as changé l'ampoule dehors, Tony ?

- Yep. J'ai vérifié les autres. Tout marche.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu t'en sors avec la chambre de Burdy ?

- Voudras-tu bien l'appeler un jour par son prénom ?

- Burdy lui va très bien. Et c'est plus facile à retenir.

- Plus facile que Trent ?

- Beaucoup plus facile.

Suzie abandonna la partie et gagna la chambre du fils de la maison.

- Franchement, d'où ça vient, Burdy ? demanda Paula.

- De Burdy Kort, répondit Jenny. C'est un gamin qu'on a connu il y a longtemps. Antipathique et pas très futé.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles Burdy ?

- Ou Trent Kort. Ça dépend des jours, confirma Tony.

- Dites, les interrompit Jenny, on a du boulot à faire.

- Pressée de s'y remettre, mademoiselle Shepard ?

- Pressée d'en finir, plutôt.

- La souris ! s'exclama Paula.

- T'es vraiment sérieuse ? T'as vu une souris ?

- Une des filles en aura ramené une du lycée, supposa Jenny. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'elles piquent une bestiole en cours de sciences naturelles. Tu te souviens quand elles avaient ramené les grenouilles ?

- Je n'avais jamais vu Sheryl aussi en colère. Quand maman se fâche tous aux abris !

- C'est bizarre quand même.

- Quoi ?

- Elles ne sont pas débiles, elles sont même plutôt intelligentes comparé à pas mal de monde. Mais leur chambre est toujours une porcherie et elles ont régulièrement des idées stupides.

- Séparées, ce sont des filles normales. Une fois réunies... je n'ai jamais compris comment elles pouvaient se transformer comme ça. C'est un mystère.

- Au moins elles ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. T'étais pas là la dernière fois, Paula.

- T'as raté quelque chose ! Les Castafiore nous ont donnés un concert privé.

- Pendant deux heures ! Elles ont chanté pendant deux heures ! Même les pires criminels on ne les torture pas comme ça !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sheryl maintient les cours de chant. EJ et Vivian sont des causes perdues. Elles... ah !

De surprise, Tony bondit. Les filles éclatèrent de rire quand la petite tête d'une souris blanche perça une pile de vêtements.

- Alors, Tony, se moqua Paula, on a peur des souris ?

- Mais non, il a juste été surpris.

- C'est ça, surpris !

Le fou rire les reprit de plus bel.

.

La journée avait filé à une allure folle. Tony comprit qu'il était le soir au retour de Timothy. Jenny et Paula saluèrent l'adolescent brièvement avant de filer. Comme elles, Suzie ne s'attarda pas. Elle était aussi attendue par sa famille.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine autour de pizzas que le plus jeune avait acheté avant de venir. Les soirées tous les deux étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'ils en profitent pleinement. Elles impliquaient obligatoirement de la pizza et de la glace ainsi que le DVD du dernier chef d'œuvre que Tony voulait faire découvrir à son frère.

Le repars terminé, ils se vautrèrent dans le canapé du salon auquel ils n'avaient jamais accès d'habitude. Tony lança le film. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire découvrir à Tim _Pulp Fiction._ Il ne croyait plus y arriver un jour.

Si l'adolescent n'apprécia qu'à moitié l'histoire, il ne s'en ouvrit pas à Tony. Son aîné le connaissait par cœur, il avait déjà vu à sa tête ce qu'il pensait du film. Ça n'avait pas grande importance à vrai dire. Le DVD n'était que le prétexte pour se retrouver tous les deux. Pour se souvenir de leur mère aussi.

C'était elle qui avait initié Tony à la cinéphilie. Tim ne partageait pas cette passion, mais il la goûtait de temps en temps pour le plaisir de se rapprocher ainsi un peu d'elle. Et surtout pour passer du temps avec son frère.

Dans ces moments, il imaginait à quoi pourrait ressembler leur vie quand ils seraient tous les deux. Le résultat lui plaisait. Énormément. Il ne doutait pas que Tony obtienne sa garde. Il n'envisageait même pas qu'autre chose puisse arriver. Azel Millan n'était rien pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas et l'évitait autant que possible. Tous les papiers que son tuteur devait remplir, c'était Tony qui se chargeait de les lui transmettre. Celui qui s'occupait de lui, vérifiait ses résultats au lycée, le soignait quand il était malade, c'était son frère. Sa seule famille c'était Tony et les Millan n'étaient dans l'histoire que des étrangers dont il avait hâte de ne plus entendre parler.

- T'as beaucoup de choses à faire demain ? demanda-t-il lorsque le DVD retrouva son étui.

- Non, je me suis débrouillé pour être tranquille.

- Alors... on va passer la journée tous les deux ?

- Yep, Timmy, rien que tous les deux. À moins que t'es prévu quelque chose ?

- Jamais de la vie ! répliqua Tim vivement obtenant ainsi un sourire ravi de son aîné.

- Tu voudras faire quoi ?

- Ben...

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Tony devant son hésitation.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué au baseball. Alors je me disais...

- On se prépare un pique-nique, on prend les battes et on va au parc. Ça marche ?

- On pourra faire un détour par le centre commercial ? J'ai besoin d'affaires pour le lycée.

- Pas que pour le lycée ! C'est quoi cette chemise, Timmy ? Mon frère ne peut pas être fringué comme ça ! Demain, je t'emmène faire les magasins. Faut vraiment qu'on revoir ta garde robe. Abby ne va pas garder un petit-ami qui s'habille aussi mal !

- Abby aime bien comment je m'habille !

- Elle est amoureuse, c'est normal qu'elle ne dise rien. On va t'acheter de quoi ressembler à quelque chose. On en profitera aussi pour lui prendre un truc.

- Tu veux dire, un cadeau ?

- Devine !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! T'as une chérie, faut que tu la gâtes. Et je te rappelle que c'est bientôt le bal du printemps ! Ça ne vaut pas le baltringue de terminale, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Alors on regardera aussi pour un costume.

- Ça va te coûter super cher !

- Timmy, on est logés et nourris, faut bien que j'utilise l'argent que je gagne quelque part. Et rendre mon frangin présentable me semble une dépense indispensable.

Tim eut un sourire timide qui se transforma bientôt en éclat de rire quand Tony se jeta sur lui.

- Non ! Me chatouille pas !

La supplique n'empêcha pas Tony de continuer. Bientôt la bataille fraternelle fit rage et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, des larmes de rire coulant sur les joues.

- Au fait, dit Tim entre deux goulées d'air, en parlant de bal...

- Quoi ?

- Quand j'ai croisé Harry Parrish, il parlait d'un bal.

- Tu le vois dans un bal ?

- Non, mais Azel...

Soudainement redevenu sérieux, Tony se redressa.

- Quel bal ?

- Aucune idée, mais Azel et Sheryl y vont. Trent aussi je crois.

- Il bosse avec son père. Où Azel va, il y va aussi.

- Ça avait l'air important. Harry a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer le bal de l'année. Ça veut dire qu'on aura bientôt une nouvelle soirée tranquille !

- Je vois, me dire ça était purement intéressé. T'as eu raison !

- Tu te renseigneras ?

- T'en fais pas, dès que je sais quand on a une soirée tranquille, je te le dis. Mais maintenant, au lit. Tu dors debout.

- Tony, j'ai plus huit ans !

- Mais t'es toujours mon petit frère et t'es mort de fatigue. Va te coucher, on a une journée chargée demain.

- Hâte d'y être !

- Moi aussi.

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Timmy.

L'adolescent se retira dans un bâillement. Tony l'observa s'éloigner attendri. Il espérait vraiment que ce genre de soirée devienne leur quotidien. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir régler un certain nombre de problèmes avant ça, la totalité se résumant sous un seul nom : Azel.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors cet instant McNozzo et le passage avec les filles ?<strong> Ça vous plaît ?

**Pour les enfants des Millan vous aurez donc reconnu** de la série Trent Kort , EJ Barrett et Vivian Blackader (elle apparaît dans le spin-off NCIS dans JAG).


	5. Bal en série

**Aujourd'hui **encore et toujours du** McNozzo**. On avance doucement vers le point central de l'histoire. C'est l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux personnages.

* * *

><p><strong>Mille merci à vous pour les reviews ! Vous m'avez gâtée !<strong> ... **Anonym : **Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un doudou McNozzo ! Tiens, cadeau ! ... **WJ : **Le roi des McNozzo, c'est un peu beaucoup, non ? Mais ça me plaît. ^^ ... **Jen : **Kort reste Kort quel que soit l'univers, la preuve aujourd'hui ! ... **Sicret Santa : **Un Secret Santa ! Waouh ! Puisque tu fais des statues, tu pourrais m'en faire une McNozzo pour illustrer la fic ? Ce serait mon cadeau de Noël. *regard du chat Potté* ... **Soucrrret Santa :** *tente tant bien que mal de prononcer avec l'accent russe* Mouais, c'est pas facile. Faudrait que je demande des cours à Gibbs. Tu as retrouvé tes lutins ? ... **Sasha : **Tu sais que ta review m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir ? Pour les employés d'Azel j'entends. De pas avoir d'idées, maintenant j'en ai trop et je sais plus quoi choisir ! ... **Santa Phantom : **Review là et sur les notes de frais ? C'est Noël avant l'heure ! J'ai pas encore envoyé ma liste de cadeaux, je vais y réfléchir et je te la donne. Promis, je vais faire attention à ne pas (trop) faire des fins de chapitres AIPMiques. *sourire angélique* ... **Jenifael09 :** Merci pour les mises en alerte et fav' !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Bal en série<strong>

.

Tony leva les yeux du moteur qu'il était en train de vérifier quand une voix bien trop connue appela son nom.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, Burdy ?

- Ma voiture fait un drôle de bruit. Faut que t'y jettes un œil.

- T'as confiance en moi pour ça ?

- Tu me détestes, mais tu veux pas ma mort. Tu feras ton boulot correctement.

Tony ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Avec une grimace, il posa ses outils et s'avança vers lui.

- Passe-moi les clés, je verrais ça tout à l'heure.

- Occupe-toi de ça maintenant !

- T'es pas mon patron, Burdy. J'ai dit que j'allais le faire, c'est déjà une faveur que je te fais. Alors la ramène pas.

- T'as de la chance que je sois pressé, capitula Trent en lui lançant les clés de son véhicule.

- Le prochain bus est dans deux minutes. En courant, tu devrais l'avoir.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à prendre le bus ? Ron passe me prendre.

- Alors c'est officiel ? Sacks et toi sortez ensemble ? Ray n'est pas jaloux j'espère ?

- Espèce de... commença Trent prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Pas de ça ici ! coupa Tom Morrow en émergeant de son bureau.

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard mais restèrent à leur place en silence.

- Repassez ce soir, enchaîna Tom à l'adresse de Trent. Elle sera prête. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, on vous en prêtera une.

Le fils d'Azel acquiesça et disparut bientôt du garage pour retrouver ses amis.

- Toi, ajouta Morrow à Tony, je ne veux pas entendre un commentaire. Tu l'aimes pas, d'accord, mais c'est un client. Arrête de le chercher quand il est au garage. C'est clair ?

- Comme du cristal.

.

Tony n'avait eu qu'une pièce à resserrer pour faire disparaître le bruit dont avait parlé Trent. La réparation, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était minime.

Quand le fils Millan revint quelques heures plus tard, Tom s'assura d'être présent pour que tout se passe bien. Surveillés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de vague et Trent repartit bien vite au volant de sa voiture. Morrow hocha la tête satisfait du comportement de Tony. C'était dans ces cas là qu'il regrettait que Stan et Magnum soient absents. En cas de dérapage, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à les séparer. Au moins, Ron Sacks et Ray Cruz, les deux meilleurs amis de Trent, n'étaient pas venus. Quand ces trois là étaient ensemble, vous pouviez être sûr que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

- La prochaine fois qu'il vient, laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, commanda Tom. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème dans mon garage.

- T'en fais pas, il n'y en aura pas.

- Je suis sérieux, Tony.

- Moi aussi.

Tom ne demandait qu'à le croire.

- Tu diras à Magnum qu'on a reçu la pièce pour la Ford, reprit-il.

- Je passerai le message. Eh, Tom ! appela-t-il avant qu'il regagne son bureau.

- Oui ?

- Pour le vingt, c'est ok ?

- Sauf si Stan a un empêchement, c'est bon, tu peux prendre ton après-midi.

- Merci !

- Hé, Tony.

- Oui ?

- Te prends pas la tête. C'est qu'un bal.

- Le premier bal de Tim ! T'imagine même pas la préparation !

- Tu prends ça trop au sérieux.

- Moi non, lui oui. Il va faire une crise de nerf avant même d'y arriver.

- C'est juste une soirée.

- C'est _la_ soirée de sa vie pour lui. J'espère qu'Abby le décoincera ou il s'évanouira avant d'être sur la piste de danse.

- Faudra que tu nous racontes ça.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- En parlant de bal, t'as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Un gala de charité est organisé, ce sera un bal costumé. Que du beau monde invité.

- Quand ?

- Une semaine après le tien, le vingt-sept. T'en as vraiment pas entendu parler ? Ça fait pourtant couler pas mal d'encre ces temps-ci. Tu penses, tout le gratin sera présent. Je suis sûr que même Millan doit avoir une invitation.

.

Tony en eut la confirmation dans la soirée. Azel Millan et sa famille étaient conviés au gala de charité. Les Sacks et les Cruz seraient aussi de la partie, de même que les Parrish. Cela voulait dire une soirée tranquille pour Tim et lui à la maison. Qui que soient les organisateurs de l'événement, il les remerciait de tout cœur.

À partir de ce moment, l'essentiel des conversations de la maison tourna autour de la soirée. Même lorsque les Vance dînèrent au manoir il en fut question. Les deux familles n'étaient pourtant pas proches, même si le travail les amenaient souvent à se rencontrer. Trent et Leon étaient ceux qui se voyaient le plus. Ils maintenaient une entente cordiale, mais ne deviendraient jamais amis. Aussi, quand Tony les vit de la fenêtre se donner l'accolade, le jeune homme comprit que le gala était la soirée de l'année et qu'il ne serait pas seulement question de fonds à récolter pour diverses œuvres de charité. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus importants.

Loin de ces considérations, Timothy faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre. Ils avaient pour eux la totalité de l'espace sous les toits, mais n'en utilisaient qu'une moitié, l'autre faisant office de grenier.

- T'es sûr que ça lui plaira ? demanda l'adolescent pour la énième fois.

Tony se massa les tempes.

- Arrête ça, tu fais pas le marathon.

- Mais tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

- Tu me donnes le tournis !

- Et si ça lui plaisait pas ?

- Timmy ! explosa Tony en se jetant face à lui, mains sur les épaules pour l'arrêter et l'obliger à le regarder. Abby aimera. Je te le jure !

- Mais...

- Timothy McGee ! Je te promets que le cadeau lui plaira. Abby adore ce genre de chose, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Alors tu te calmes et tu vas t'asseoir !

Enfin le garçon obéit. Satisfait, Tony le rejoignit. Il s'empara du paquet sur la couverture et le lui tendit.

- Abby aimera son cadeau, répéta encore Tony. Ce bracelet clouté, elle va même l'adorer.

- Mais si... si c'est pas assez ?

- C'est son anniversaire, Timmy. Un cadeau et un dîner en amoureux, elle ne demande pas mieux !

- Je...

- Tim, crois-moi, elle adorera.

Timothy hocha la tête, rassuré. Il voulait tant que ce six mars se passe bien qu'à être si stressé il avait de grande chance de le faire rater. Tony était toutefois certain qu'il rentrerait du lycée le lendemain avec un immense sourire et la tête dans les nuages. Ce qui l'embêtait davantage était le bal qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il ne serait alors pas en tête à tête avec la gothique. La pensée de devoir l'inviter à danser devant tant de monde le tétanisait. Les deux semaines à venir ne seraient pas de trop pour le convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Il lui faudrait aussi lui changer les idées. Pour ça, il savait exactement quoi dire.

- Sinon, vous en êtes où de votre logiciel ?

- On a presque fini.

- Vraiment ?

- Dans quelques jours, on pourra faire des essais.

- C'est super !

- Oui ! Tu te rends compte ? Si ça marche, ça voudra dire qu'on aura créer un des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants au monde !

- J'espère vraiment que ça va aboutir, Timmy.

Plus que ça, Tony était certain que Tim et Abby allaient réussir. Rien ne résistaient aux deux petits génies.

* * *

><p><strong>Le McNozzo vous plaît toujours ? Et le passage avec Trent, Morrow et l'histoire du bal, ça vous inspire ?<strong>

Trois **nouveaux personnages** ont donc fait leur apparition dans ce chapitre : Leon, Ray et Sacks. Des pronostics pour les prochains ?


	6. Jour J

**Désolée pour le retard**, j'ai complètement **oublié de** **poster **le chapitre après l'avoir écrit. ^^'

On entre le vif du sujet avec celui-là. **Les problèmes commencent** et cinq personnages de NCIS font leur apparition !

* * *

><p><strong>Soucrrret Santa :<strong> Gibbs parle russe, donc il pourrait me donner des cours. ^^ Ton enquête m'intéresse, dis m'en plus ! ... **WJ :** *se transforme en fée marraine* Tada ! *attrape sa baguette magique* Dis-moi, quelle robe veux-tu pour aller au bal ? Marraine Gwen est là pour exaucer tes vœux ! Parce que je dois me rattraper d'avoir oublié de donner ce chap' en avant-première. ... **Jen :** Je vais décevoir, mais pas de soirée McAbby prévue dans ce chapitre (ça viendra). Par contre on découvre d'autres personnages. ...** Joly :** Les détails sur "elle" viendront plus tard, y a plein de choses à raconter avant ! ... **Santa Phantom :** Ce nom me fait rire, enfin le Phantom surtout. Parce que dans la série Zorro y a un cheval qui s'appelle comme ça et que je suis fan de Zorro. Hem... mais c'est sans rapport avec NCIS. J'attends le colis !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Jour J<strong>

.

Comme l'avait prévu Tony, Abby adora son cadeau. Timothy rentra au manoir sans quitter son grand sourire idiot. Le bracelet et le repas en tête à tête avaient beaucoup plu à la gothique.

Les jours qui suivirent, Tim ne quitta pas son nuage de bonheur. Il finit par en oublier le bal à venir. Les rares mentions à son sujet ne l'atteignirent pas et Tony savoura comme il le devait ce répit.

La finalisation du logiciel des deux adolescents participa de beaucoup à la tranquillité du jeune prodige de l'informatique. Le système fonctionnait à merveille. Les semaines de test qu'ils prévoyaient seraient surtout là pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il allait révolutionner une branche du secteur. Tony se préparait déjà à l'annonce de l'étape suivante : la mise sur le marché.

Il ne doutait pas de la réussite du projet. Il craignait en revanche la façon dont se dérouleraient les choses. En tant que tuteur légal et rapace des affaires, Azel Millan risquait de poser problème. D'autant que la maisonnée toute entière était au courant de la bonne marche du projet de Timothy et Abby. Son frère était rentré en criant qu'ils avaient réussi. Il avait traversé tout le manoir de cette manière jusqu'à le trouver pour l'avertir. Niveau discrétion, il y aurait des choses à revoir.

Arriva enfin le jour du bal. De concert, tous les proches de Timothy avaient gardé le silence sur la soirée devant lui. Abby choisit également de faire comme s'il n'existait pas jusqu'au jour J. Tony l'en remercia lorsqu'elle passa au manoir.

À quelques heures du bal, Tim était dans un état de nerf tout à fait convenable. Tony réussit à lui faire enfiler son smoking sans souci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fallut quitter la maison que l'affaire se compliqua.

- Je ne peux pas ! martela Timothy pour la troisième fois.

- Timmy...

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas !

L'adolescent était en panique. Tony se félicita qu'il ne conduise pas encore ou emmener sa cavalière aurait été une épreuve supplémentaire. Quoiqu'il n'aurait sans doute pas permis à son frère de prendre le volant dans cet état. Un ami plus âgé d'Abby se chargeait de passer prendre le couple chez les Sciuto. Tony n'avait donc qu'à convaincre son frère d'aller rejoindre sa belle. Il s'était entendu avec la gothique, c'était elle qui l'inviterait à danser. Timothy n'en serait sans doute pas capable, à moins bien sûr d'un miracle, mais ils n'y croyaient pas.

- Tim, sors de cette cuisine.

- Non !

- Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la soirée !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Abby t'attend !

- Elle comprendra. Et puis de toute façon il y a Cade.

- C'est seulement un ami à elle. Et il a une petite amie.

- M'en fiche. Je reste.

Tony avisa l'heure. Son frère aurait déjà dû arriver chez Abby. Constatant à ses va-et-vient incessants qu'il ne partirait jamais, il se résolut à prendre les choses en main. En deux pas, il se mit devant son frère. Un instant plus tard, l'adolescent était posé sur son épaule, ses poings tambourinant dans son dos tandis qu'il lui maintenait les jambes immobiles.

- Lâche-moi ! Tony, lâche-moi !

- Pas question. Tu iras chez Abby même si je dois traverser la moitié de la ville en te portant comme ça pour t'y emmener.

- Tony !

L'aîné fit la sourde oreille. Son fardeau bien calé, il passa dehors et attrapa de sa main libre le vélo de son frère.

-Si tu ne veux pas terminer à l'hôpital, je te conseille d'arrêter de bouger.

- Pose-moi par terre !

- Un mot de plus et je t'assomme !

Tony enfourcha le vélo. À le voir faire, Timothy se calma. Il l'observa mettre ses menaces à exécution avec une angoisse grandissante. Pour finalement exploser quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je vais y aller ! Tony, je te promets que je vais y aller, dépose-moi par terre ! S'il te plaît !

Tony poursuivit sa route. Il ne comptait pas le reposer tout de suite. D'ici quelques centaines de mètres, Tim ne supporterait vraiment plus de voir défiler le sol aussi vite. Là, il serait temps de lui redonner son vélo. Tony aurait alors la certitude qu'il irait jusque chez Abby. Il faisait confiance à la jeune fille pour lui envoyer un message de confirmation sitôt qu'elle aurait retrouvé son Roméo.

.

Tony rentra dans la maison en sifflotant. Sa main droite tapotait la poche de son jean où se trouvait son portable. Tim était arrivé chez Abby. Comme prévu, Simon Cade était ensuite passé les prendre avec sa cavalière, la sœur de Gayne Levin, pour les emmener au bal.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier de service d'un pas vif quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Azel Millan franchit le seuil accompagné d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il distingua par l'ouverture Harry Parrish le saluer et donner un ordre à sa secrétaire. La jeune femme griffonna quelques mots sur le calepin qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Nikki Jardine était entrée au service de l'associé d'Azel tant l'homme était antipathique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais il ne pouvait manquer le regard qu'elle posait sur lui quand il Parrish avait le dos tourné.

La porte se referma, il se dissimula derrière l'angle du couloir. Ici il devait être invisible, c'était la règle. Ni Azel ni son invité ne le remarquèrent donc quand ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

À son habitude quand une nouvelle tête franchissait le seuil du manoir, Tony emprunta les coursives pour gagner le réduit attenant au bureau du maître de maison. La demeure ressemblait par certains côtés au châteaux anciens avec ces équivalents des passages secrets et portes dérobées. Ici cependant chacun en connaissait l'existence, du moins pour les principales. Tony gardait pour lui seul le secret d'une étroite coursive courant tout autour de la maison. Il fallait régulièrement se mettre à quatre pattes ou s'allonger pour passer, grimper puis redescendre puisque le chemin n'était jamais plat, mais il desservait toutes les pièces avec vue sur l'extérieur des premier et deuxième étages.

Le passage au-dessus du bureau d'Azel impliquait d'être allongé, l'œil collé aux fentes entre les poutres et le plâtre des murs. La position était inconfortable, mais la vue imprenable sur la salle et ses occupants, lesquels venaient tout juste d'entrer.

- Clayton, installez-vous, invita Azel en désignant un fauteuil. Un verre ?

- Scotch.

- Bien entendu.

L'homme d'affaires s'approcha du buffet et des bouteilles disposées derrière la paroi de verre.

- Toujours en froid avec les autorités ? questionna Azel avec amusement en leur servant deux verres.

- Cette peste ne me lâche pas.

- Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple stationnement interdit pouvait mener au tribunal ?

- Je me passerai de vos sarcasmes, Azel.

- Permettez que je savoure. Un jeune recrue qui vous traîne en justice, c'est à marquer sur le calendrier. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Arin ? Bar...

- Borin. Abigail Borin.

- Borin contre Jarvis. La rencontre au tribunal promet d'être intéressante.

- Elle et ces imbéciles de...

- Collègues ? Mentors ? Croyez-moi, vous ne gagnerez pas contre eux. J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir lors de la soirée. Ils sont invités.

Clayton descendit d'un trait son verre de scotch. Azel avala une simple gorgée avant de faire tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

- Revenons-en à notre affaire, dit-il en observant les reflets du scotch à la lumière de la lampe halogène.

- Vous avez les détails à propos du logiciel ?

- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Azel.

- Il me suffit de le récupérer et nous saurons tout ce que nous voulons savoir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas ?

- C'est tout comme.

- L'affaire se conclut dans une semaine !

- Nous serons prêts à ce moment là. Ne vous en faites pas, Clayton.

- Vous programmez la vente d'un logiciel que vous ne possédez pas et je ne devrais pas être inquiet ?

- Harry est sur le point de le récupérer, si jamais il ne l'a pas encore en sa possession.

- Comptez-vous m'en dire plus ou dois-je deviner ?

Azel prit le temps de terminer son verre avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour répondre. Dans sa cachette, Tony ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

- Vous savez comment sont appelés les as de l'informatique de nos jours ?

- Des geeks.

- C'est un des termes effectivement.

- Et ?

- J'abrite sous mon toit un des deux geeks qui a conçu le logiciel de cryptage que nous allons vendre.

Jarvis écarquilla les yeux. Tony se crispa. Si Azel disait vrai, et il n'en doutait pas, alors...

- Le fils McGee ? s'exclama Clayton. C'est un des créateurs ?

- Tout à fait. Et je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que je suis son tuteur. Je peux donc disposer légalement du logiciel.

- Et l'autre créateur ?

- Qui saura qu'il y en a un autre ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hormis le McNozzo, on découvre le plan d'Azel. Ça vous plaît ? AIPM ?<br>**

**Les nouveaux personnages qui ont fait leur apparition : **Clayton Jarvis, Nikki Jardine, Abigail Borin, Simon Cade et Gayne Levin.


	7. Retour de soirée

Horrible **Azel,** pas vrai ? Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu !** Abby** apparaît aujourd'hui mais c'est léger. Patience, elle sera bientôt plus présente !

* * *

><p><strong>WJ :<strong> Yep, une surprise rien que pour toi. Mais il faudra être patiente. ^_^ ... **Sasha :** Je me suis régalée à faire la discussion Tony/Kort, j'adore faire apparaître tous ces personnages ! Le bal de l'année, il va effectivement se passer quelque chose. Des pronostics ? ...** Soucrrret Santa :** J'ai pas fait exprèèès d'oublier ! La mère Noël était coupable ? Non de non, qui aurait cru ça ! Comme cadeau, j'ai demandé pleins de nouvelles histoires à lire. :-) ... **Santa Phantom :** Un déguisement pour passer inaperçu, c'est original comme idée. Ca marche ? ... **Sicrete Santa :** Wow, l'avalanche de reviews ! Ici et sur les OS ! Merci. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Retour de soirée<br>**

.

L'œil vissé à la fente du mur, Tony ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange quelques mètres plus bas. À l'annonce d'Azel, son sang s'était glacé. Ce qu'il projetait était digne de la crapule qu'il était. Jarvis semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

- Vous êtes...

- Génial. Oui, je sais.

Azel se leva pour attraper la bouteille de scotch et les servir. Jarvis fixa l'alcool couler dans son verre plongé dans ses pensées.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ? demanda enfin Clayton.

- Sûr, non, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arrêter. Harry va faire une copie du logiciel et personne n'en saura rien. Une fois le logiciel vendu, les protestations ne serviront à rien.

- Vous êtes diabolique, Azel.

- C'est le plus grand compliment que vous pouviez me faire. Dites-moi à présent, serez-vous avec moi jusqu'au bout ?

- Un intermédiaire peut-il se retirer d'une telle transaction à ce stade ?

- La décision vous revient.

- Des millions sont en jeu.

- J'en déduis que vous êtes avec moi. Parfait !

- Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous avez le logiciel.

- Vous partez ?

- Je vous verrai bientôt. Au revoir, Azel.

Tony attendit que les deux hommes aient quitté la pièce pour poursuivre son chemin dans l'étroit passage. Il ne fit que quelques mètres le temps qu'il redevienne une coursive digne de ce nom pour se laisser tomber au sol, dos au mur.

Les propos d'Azel Millan résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il allait voler le logiciel de Tim et Abby pour le vendre lors du bal de l'année. Non, il _avait_ volé le logiciel. Il reconnaissait le moteur de la voiture d'Harry Parrish se garer devant le manoir.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se redressa. Sa course l'amena vite à la sortie du passage, une petite ouverture près d'une fenêtre dans un angle du manoir. Il colla son visage à la vitre. Harry serrait la main d'Azel avec satisfaction. Il avait récupéré le logiciel.

Tony envisageait déjà comment le lui reprendre quand un geste d'un des hommes l'arrêta. Parrish n'avait rien à mettre dans la main tendue d'Azel Millan. Il n'avait pas le logiciel avec lui. Tony devina sans peine à leur attitude ce qu'il en était. Le logiciel se trouvait à cette heure dans le coffre-fort de leurs bureaux, un lieu ultra sécurisé où il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer.

L'évidence s'imposa à lui. S'il voulait mettre la main sur ce qui appartenait à son frère et la gothique, il allait devoir agir quand le logiciel serait hors du coffre, prêt à être vendu. Pour ça, il n'avait qu'une seule option, se rendre au bal et le dérober avant qu'il change de main.

Restait à annoncer à son frère qu'il ne passerait pas la soirée tous les deux comme promis dans une semaine. Et c'était sans doute le plus difficile.

.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Tony ne quittait pas des yeux le vieux portillon de fer perçant l'enceinte du domaine. L'entrée secondaire était occupée par deux adolescents incapables de se séparer. Abby était resplendissante dans sa robe écarlate. Dans son smoking impeccable, Timothy n'était pas en reste. Le vélo posé contre la grille et la végétation sous la lumière du lampadaire blafard conférait à la scène une ambiance romantique qu'illustraient parfaitement les deux amoureux.

Avec ces deux là, il n'y avait rien d'habituel. Tout était atypique. La fille invitait le garçon au bal, le raccompagnait chez lui. Ils réécrivaient la classique histoire d'amour à leur façon. Tony la trouvait très belle.

La bouilloire sifflait quand Tim entra dans la cuisine. Son frère prit le temps de verser l'eau bouillante sur les sachets de tisane qu'il avait mis dans des tasses avant de lui accorder son attention. À son habitude, l'adolescent s'était laissé tomber sur un tabouret près de la table et fixait le vide d'un air rêveur.

Tony s'empara de deux cuillères qu'il plongea dans le pot de miel avant de les mettre dans les infusions. Il prit sa tasse dans ses mains et laissa celle de Timothy au centre de la table avant de s'adosser à l'évier. S'il la lui mettait devant lui, son frère la porterait à ses lèvres comme un automate. Chaud comme il était, le breuvage le brûlerait, ce que Tony tenait à éviter. Il attendit donc que son frère redescende sur terre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tim reprit conscience de son environnement. Il s'empara de la tasse préparée à son attention avec un merci à peine audible.

- Ça a été ?

La question de Tony était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Ce qu'il tenait à savoir, c'était comment la soirée s'était déroulée. Et Timothy le comprit parfaitement.

- Oui. C'était... parfait !

Tony dissimula son sourire en avalant une gorgée de tisane, laquelle aiderait à rendre son calme à l'adolescent. Un café à cette heure n'était clairement pas envisageable.

- Abby m'a invité à danser. Tout le monde nous regardait mais...

- Tu ne voyais qu'elle ?

- Oui.

Tony imaginait la scène sans peine. Son frère avait dû observer les autres danseurs complètement tétanisé. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu de la tenue d'Abby et connaissant son caractère, ils avaient dû attirer l'attention de tous quand elle l'avait traîné sur la piste de danse. Des élèves qui avaient ensuite totalement disparus quand elle avait capté son regard.

- On a été élus roi et reine du bal, avoua Timothy.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère et le sourire qu'il lui offrait.

- C'est bien, dit Tony et il était sincère.

L'adolescent tritura sa tasse.

- Timmy, encouragea Tony avec douceur, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- C'est...

- Oui ?

- Si elle était venue avec toi, vous l'auriez été aussi.

Il avait dit ça tout bas, par peur de sa réaction. Tony soupira.

- C'était il y a longtemps, Tim.

- Le proviseur, il me l'a dit après le couronnement. Ça aurait dû être vous.

- Elle était déjà partie.

- Si elle était restée...

- C'est du passé maintenant.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Quoi ?

- De ne pas y être aller avec elle.

- Si, mais j'ai arrêté d'y penser.

- Elle ne te manque pas ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? C'était _ton_ bal, pas le mien.

- Ça veut dire qu'elle te manque.

Tony se détourna. Il posa la tasse désormais vide dans l'évier. Son regard s'égara sur l'extérieur.

- Tony, pourquoi tu ne parles plus d'elle ?

L'intéressé afficha un sourire de façade. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à elle. Je t'ai toi.

Timothy abandonna le combat.

- Je monte, annonça Tony.

Tim hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien son frère. Dans ces moments là, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Malgré le bonheur rattaché à chacun de ses souvenirs avec elle, il lui était difficile de l'évoquer. Ça faisait mal de constater son absence. C'était pire de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Tony pensait qu'au fil des années ses sentiments auraient diminué, qu'ils auraient fini par être de simples et beaux souvenirs à chérir. Rien n'avait évolué depuis son départ. Il l'aimait toujours autant et souffrait simplement davantage de son absence.

Tony savait bien qu'elle avait dû passer à autre chose depuis. Il doutait qu'elle l'ait complètement oublié, mais il était réaliste. Sa princesse avait dû se trouver un autre prince depuis le temps. Et c'était une idée insupportable.

* * *

><p><strong>Tony<strong> est décidé à contrer le plan d'Azel**. Tim** fait remonter les souvenirs. Ça vous inspire ?**  
><strong>

**Bientôt de nouveaux personnages **vont apparaître, j'espère que vous apprécierez.** Bonnes fêtes à tous !**


End file.
